With Courage Comes Rewards
by The Lantern
Summary: Often sickly and weak Krad is never alowed past the doors of his home. Every year he tries to go out for at least a few seconds as to try and regain the strength he has lost. Will he finally after three hundred years, find it in him to be free?


_**Disclaimer…Is DN Angel hard core yaoi? There's your answer….No**_

"Step into the frost, dance among the hearts."

A slight twist of the ankle, tilt of hips to the beat.

The white cloak signature to this deadly dancer swirled like the snow that fell from the sky.

Shoulders bare, head held upturned to the sky, sensuous lips parted to murmur a single prayer.

Lengthy lashes slopped downward covering dilated sorrowful gems.

A sigh, a sob, a childish whine.

Wings clenched close, warmth hardly their, the breeze stirring the growing frost inside a shallow exhaling chest.

Hands hesitant then, desperately clawing at the pale skin covering the seizing vital organ that kept the spirit chained to this hell.

A slender throat tightens, soft tissue closing, breaking the necessary flow of air.

Strands of deprived sunlight poured forward dull orbs, the longest sucked into the parted, gasping mouth.

Choking.

Firm claves tremble with cold as the knees weakens and gives out. Into the soft needling freezing white.

Soft feathers sharpen, drawing crimson copper from fragile veins and paper thin skin. Slits litter the body of the weeping, keening angel.

Stained snow crunches under the wait of another.

Tanned lips quirk into a scowl.

The sickening sound of sniveling and wheezing, and even more sobbing echoes across the courtyard.

Incredulous and pitying, warm gloved arms sweep up the weakened soul.

Almost reflexively, the smaller being curls closer, into the protective embrace of his wild haired guardian.

The dark themed angel cracks a reluctant smile and hums lightly as to settle the constantly heaving lanky body of the other.

Slowly, gradually they make their way to the bedroom in which the ill child has lived and will live in through out his childhood.

Peach hued hands tuck she sleep deprived sweetling into bed, gaze endearing if not frustrated.

The process repeats itself year after year.

-----

Glancing wearily about the halls, a ghostlike blond presses forward stopping momentarily at the front door.

The teen peers curiously through the door's window, watching bemusedly as a violet haired Adonis flirted mercilessly with a neighborhood girl, all of his friends watching.

He retreats, startled, when a red haired boy, frequently seen with his Adonis catches his stare and tilts his head in question.

As not to be caught so early in his scheme, he darts off into the labyrinth of passageways slowing as he reaches the back door.

Adrenaline pumped through him as he creaks it open, flinching slightly as the loud bang of the door slamming against the wall resounded through out his head.

He hesitates briefly as a flash of fear floods his system as his boot clad foot touches the ground touches the ground.

He pushes past it. He closes the door behind him, he will not break in his resolve, and it will not be like every other year.

----

Ten minutes earlier

"Hey Dark who was that?" Daisuke questioned tilting his head to the side.

"Babe, how bout we go out tonight?" Dark cooed, too caught up in his flirting with Risa too pay attention to his friend's question.

"Ohhh, Dark-san." Risa batted her lashes obnoxiously.

"He's always here; he seems to be locked inside, or perhaps to sick to come out." Daisuke's best friend Satoshi suggested.

"Maybe he's a ghost." Daisuke whispered his eyes wide with horror.

"Don't be Dark-like." Satoshi commanded, why should the innocent red-head be turned into that fowl mouthed kleptomaniac?

No reason.

Dark's cell phone went off.

"Hold on one minute." Dark excused himself from his wooing of Risa.

"Yeah?" Dark scowled into the phone.

"Y-yes, is he okay?" The color drained from the thief's face and he turned wide eyes to the house. Daisuke and Satoshi shared a glance.

"I'll be right there, keep him warm." Dark snapped the phone shut rushing into his house without another word he emerged a few minutes later with a pile of blankets, and a downy coat which was well worn but not recognizable by his friends.

"Move, I've got to get down to the creek." Dark brushed past his former object of affections.

Risa stayed in the same spot for several moments before finally following after her idol like a kicked yet loyal puppy.

The other two took her lead.

-----

Riku pulls the boy closer as she snaps the cell phone shut, concern softening her cinnamon eyes as he shivered violently in her embrace.

Amber orbs blinked at her blearily from behind frost covered lashes. "I-I was outs-side, w-was o-okay." He breathed, a slight smile curving his blue-tinted lips as his teeth chattered. His hair was beginning to freeze.

"Why were you in the creek anyway?" Riku coaxed caressing his ice-cold skin in a feeble attempt to warm it.

Much longer and he'd get pneumonia, or hypothermia.

"I-I Fell-" He paused coughs racking his body.

'Dark hurry…' She pleads to the gods that he makes it in time.

----

Dark rushes forward as his charge and his friend come into sight.

"He fell into the creek; we have to get him to the house quickly!" The ginger haired teen cried, in near hysterics as more coughs racked the blonde's body.

"Oh gods Krad, why do you have to do this to me?" He half sobs as he wraps the shaking youth in blankets and whisks him away toward the house, he doesn't so much as pause when he sprints past his friends and their questioning faces.

"Sorry D-dark." But he isn't, Dark shakes his head, frustrated, but he can't help himself as he affectionately caresses a marble-like cheek.

He reaches the bedroom, turns up the temperature, blood pounds in his ears as he sets himself to the task of stripping and covering his beloved.

"I'll be back in a second, hold on." Dark jogs down the stairs once again ignoring his friends. He grabs more blankets out of the towel closet.

He takes the steps four at a time, his breath hitching in his throat as he hers the muffled whimpers of his best friend.

"It's okay, I'm here." He reassures as he himself strips and crawls under the blankets, wincing as an ice-cold body presses against his. He forces himself to embrace the shaking boy.

If the blond lived to see the next day, he vowed he'd never let him out of his sight again.

He coos gently, his left hand resting on the small of his angel's back. "It's alright." He doesn't know if he's telling the boy, or himself.

Immediately he tossed the red head a glare when he peeked into the room.

The said red-head raised his hands in the universal sign of defeat, backing out of the room as quickly as he had come.

Dark leaned back down, pressing his lips sweetly against the temple of his blond. Amber hues glimmered dully, with a spark of life.

"I got to t-the creek, I didn't collapse, the road did, I didn't-" Krad coughed, "I can go outside now, I can." He whispered hopelessly against a warm tanned shoulder. Afraid of rejection.

"Perhaps, when you're a bit healthier I can take you around the front yard." Dark mulled, nuzzling golden locks, which are now damp with melted ice.

"To the park, like we used to go before I got sick?" Krad tilted his face to look up at his savior's.

"Maybe, this spring." Dark mused as the blonde's eyes brightened.

"Thank you." Krad smiled softly.

---Epilougue ----

"Careful now, don't pressure yourself." A vibrant young teen reminded a youth of about seventeen as he wandered ahead of him

"Don't be such a worry wart Dark, I'm fine!" Strong laughter soothed the elder teen's somewhat frazzled nerves.

"I am no such thing!' Dark mock snarls as he begins to chase the blond around the park.

Finally he captures his prize.

"And shall I take from my prize?"

"What do you want?" Krad grins his canines glinting.

"Let's see…" Dark faked a thoughtful look. Then swooped down, his lips hovering above pink ones.

"A kiss." With that he dove forward, pressing his lips heatedly against the others.

Krad responds fiercely, licking at his lover's lips hungrily. His hands find their way into the wild expanse of his soul mate's untamed purple tresses.

"God, Dark can't you not do that in such a public place! I'm scared for life!" Daisuke cries, effectively ruining the mood.

Krad stiffens, not used to others, he'd never really interacted with anyone other then Dark. He ducks under the cover of his protector, eyes curious yet fearful as he hides behind his lover. He bares his teeth ferally into Dark's tan neck.

"Who's that?"

"My fiancée of two hundred and eighty nine years, Krad Mousy." Dark chuckles, though a bit put off from the abrupt stop of his seducing Krad. He pulls the said blond into his lap. Knowing that the angel has little to no experience with humans.

"Hi I'm Daisuke." Daisuke stuck his hand out; Krad eyes it warily before shaking it once then retreating into his soul mate of a sanctuary.

"Your first human friend Krad, he'll be trustworthy enough okay." Krad nods as Dark whispers into his ear.

"Now let's introduce you to more of your new friends!" Dark stood helping up the smaller male as they started off on the road of Krad's first chance of life, real life….

_**~Author's note~**_

_**Originally I jjust wanted to write the first part then it evolved into this thing….**_

_**This is semi-AU in which instead of getting tamers Dark and Krad are let loose on their own, however Krad is unable to adapt to the ever changing season's of the human realm and is kept indoors to prevent sickness, each year he would try to last longer then the last year. Until finally he makes it to the creek at the edge of their property without problem or relapse. Then the side of the creek crumbles under him and he falls into the creek, as it is winter in the beginning he freezes and Dark has to warm him up, then the epilogue takes place in spring, when Krad has finally regained his full strength after four hundred years of indoor restraint.**_

_**Review please?**_


End file.
